Memórias Póstumas de James Potter
by awfffsome
Summary: O leitor já sabe o começo e o fim, então me contento em contar somente o meio.
1. Prólogo

Essa fic começou a ser escrita há três anos e ficou com a dona Isabela pra betar por uns quatro meses. Mas agora eu acho que vai pra frente xD

* * *

><p><strong>MEMÓRIAS PÓSTUMAS DE JAMES POTTER<strong>  
><em>Prólogo<em>

AO LEITOR

Primeiramente, acho que devo parabenizar sua coragem, ou sua estupidez, por estar perdendo tempo precioso lendo essas palavras vãs. De qualquer forma, como autor, ainda que impossibilitado de receber os méritos por minha atual situação a sete palmos do chão, agradeço por isso.

Não vou ser arrogante e pensar que alcançarei milhares, nem mesmo dezenas, com essa história; espero, apenas, agradar ao leitor que aí está, conseguir alguns bons comentários e passar adiante essas minhas memórias que talvez sejam completamente insignificantes para a maioria. E paro este prólogo por aqui. O leitor já sabe o começo e o fim, então me contento em contar somente o meio.

Ao pobre  
>que<br>primeiro ler a estas bobagens  
>aqui escritas<br>dedico  
>me sentindo patético<br>estas  
>Memórias Póstumas<p> 


	2. Óbito do Autor

**MEMÓRIAS PÓSTUMAS DE JAMES POTTER**  
><em>Capítulo 1: O óbito do autor.<em>

O primeiro detalhe que me veio como uma dúvida foi por onde começar. Como o prólogo sugere, a história será o meio, mas até o intervalo de tempo entre o início e o fim precisa de uma decente introdução. Em vida, nunca fui o mais comum dentre os mortais; por isso, levo-me a crer que, em morte, não deveria me equiparar aos demais empacotados – a começar pelo fato de que poucos podem ser chamados de defuntos autores, embora haja alguns muitos autores defuntos. Por isso, preferi começar pelo fim, a considerar também o ponto de que, não fosse esse fim, não haveria defunto autor para contar a história, portanto seria igualmente um começo.

Os detalhes não são necessários. Você, na categoria de leitor assíduo de outras obras, sabe como termina este começo. Sabe que o fim é cheio de verdes. Três, para ser mais preciso: o verde angustiado dos olhos de Lily, que brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas que se formavam enquanto eu gritava para que ela corresse; o verde confusamente espantado dos olhos miúdos de Harry, que me lançou um último olhar enquanto era carregado escada acima; e o verde frio, cheio de melancolia, nostálgico de uma maneira engraçada e trágica – o verde final.

Não vale a pena parar para observar os pormenores desta parte da história. Morri e fim, é isso que interessa.

No dia de meu enterro apareceram muitos. Muitos sem tanta importância, outros essenciais. Mas havia faltas. Um período de guerra, mesmo o que compõe o imediato término de uma, é sempre repleto de perdas. Sirius era uma peça importante e fundamental, entristece-me que não pudesse estar lá. Compreendo, porém, considerando o desgostoso motivo de sua ausência. Mas Remus estava. Sei eu, na minha toda poderosa onisciência, que não foi com grande facilidade que ele chegou até lá: estava infiltrado entre os lobisomens, na época. Esteve vivendo no meio de seus semelhantes durante muito tempo, como espião para a Ordem. Não eram criaturas fáceis, alguns deles, em especial aqueles que eram o alvo principal de Remus: os que seguiam Voldemort. Quando a notícia da queda do Lorde das Trevas se espalhou, eles se sentiram ameaçados; não queriam perder a liberdade que haviam adquirido durante sua ascensão.

Porém, apesar da dificuldade para se livrar das desconfianças de seus companheiros de pulgas lunares, Remus esteve presente para as homenagens finais. O discurso, embromado num tom pesaroso e numa voz arrastada, foi feito por ele. Declarações bobas sobre alguns de nossos momentos em Hogwarts; outras sobre as aventuras para a Ordem. O clima era um misto de tristeza e alívio. Triste, claro, pela minha perda e de Lily. Por outro lado, tudo estava finalmente acabado. Não havia mais a ameaça de Voldemort e seus discípulos; os Comensais da Morte, dispersos pela falta de um líder, foram pegos em sua maioria e o total de condenados teria sido maior não fosse a culpa por muitos colocada na Maldição Imperius.

Chovia. Não há cenário mais perfeitamente fúnebre do que o acinzentado e melancólico ar que chuvas finas e torrenciais causam. O simbolismo envolvendo lágrimas incontidas também cai bem.

"Não há palavras o suficiente para descrever essa perda. Irreparável, inegavelmente irreparável. James e Lily eram mais do que companheiros; para qualquer um que teve a honra de conhecê-los, eles foram e serão inesquecíveis. O último inimigo que se deve destruir é a morte. Boa sorte, meus amigos; guardem um lugar pra mim", Remus concluiu. Sua voz era pesada, como se fizesse um esforço monumental para que ela não sumisse.

Remus Lupin foi um dos melhores homens que tive o prazer de conhecer. Jamais me arrependerei de lhe ter estendido a mão logo no primeiro ano, acolhido seu segredo e o ajudado de todas as maneiras que me foi possível. Mas arrependo-me de algumas coisas que não fiz. Arrependo-me de não tê-lo ouvido mais vezes, quando jovem, a respeito das travessuras e peças infantilmente pregadas; de não ter demonstrado mais vezes o quão importante era sua amizade; e acima de tudo, jamais poderei me perdoar por ter desconfiado de sua lealdade.

Por este último erro, paguei com a vida.


End file.
